


To nothingness

by honeydewminho



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Crying, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, ITS NOT THAT BAD I SWEAR, Like its barely there, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Sick!Felix, Slight fluff, Sorry Not Sorry, brave!Changbin, changlix, dont let the tags scare you, i dunno how to tag so uhh, its nothing too violent, jeongin and chan are only mentioned, lune is moon in french, soleil is sun in french, sun and moon, they both died at the end, two sides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 08:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16114727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeydewminho/pseuds/honeydewminho
Summary: A world where the earth doesn’t revolve around the sun, resulting in one side of the earth is eternally day and the other forever night. Two people from both sides meet, get to know each other but, there’s a problem. One would burn into ashes as the other would vanish from existence when they both touch. Will their forbidden friendship continue with no hugs of affection? Or would it end with ashes and dusts?





	To nothingness

**Author's Note:**

> not to be cocky or anything but, prepare tissues

_A world where the earth doesn't revolve around the sun, resulting in one side of the earth is eternally day and the other forever night. Two people from both sides meet, get to know each other but, there's a problem. One would burn into ashes as the other would vanish from existence when they both touch. Will their forbidden friendship continue with no hugs of affection? Or would it end with ashes and dusts?_

 

Lee Felix was born like the sun. His skin bathed in a beautiful tan, freckles scattered all over his cheeks and the bridge of his nose like stars on a clear night, while his hair is a naturally orange-blonde color, making the young boy stand out more. He was the epitome of the sun, smile blindingly bright as his laughter defines the sunrays; warm and gentle. As Felix was the definition of the bright, sunny day, Seo Changbin is the total opposite.

 

Skin pale as the white clouds on the clear sky, eyes blue as the deep ocean, his hair was ivory black –just like the deep, night sky. White highlights coloring his hair slightly, making his looks somewhat mysterious and chic. His lips curls into a Cheshire Cat-like grin as his eyes turn into thin moon-like crescent lines.

 

The two are complete opposite kind of people, yet, they both found comfort in each other's presence.

 

Both males had met when Lee Felix –Felix for short, had been wondering in the woods, looking for his Persian cat that had been missing later that day. And instead of finding his precious feline, he found the boundary that separates the two sides. The center; it's not day nor it's night. The _twilight_ as they called it –is the boundary, the bridge between two sides.

 

The twilight opens only when the clock on both sides turns to twelve, the time where the sun is up high as the moon is down low. But, even if the people from both sides knew about this, no one dared to go in the twilight. Everyone seemed to fear it, like they're all afraid to go beyond the boundary. As if they were afraid on what lays beyond the scene they saw. And Felix didn't get that part.

 

What was beyond the boundary that seemed to scare his people away? Weren't they curious on what was out there? Or maybe they already know what is over the bridge and they already know what will happen?

 

If the blonde wasn't curious before, now he was.

 

Stepping into the woods, leaves and twigs crunching here and there –Felix wanders around in search for his beloved cat. "Minnie! Where are you?!" He screams and screams, desperate to see his precious cat again. His eyes wanders all around the forest, green leaves, birds chirping, the sun shining so bright as it is almost at its highest peak.

 

A few more minutes pass as the young boy was ready to give up, admitting to himself that maybe Minnie didn't like him that's as to why he ran away or maybe because Felix had been a bad owner that Minnie couldn't take it and ran away –either way, the cat still had ran away and Felix was tired and sleepy. Although there is no night, no moon in Felix's side, they still go to sleep like normal beings do and at this current hour, it was his bed time but, unfortunately, his cat had ran away and Felix refuses to let him be.

 

But, Felix, being one of the most hardworking people in Soleil (the city where he lives), the blonde rarely gives up. But, he has been wandering in the woods for hours and as much as he hates it, it's better to give up now before his mom might scold him for going out so late.

 

He was about to turn around and go back to the safety of his home, change into much more comfortable clothes instead of these ripped-jeans and maybe he could just lay in his bed and wait until the early morning to sleep and look for his cat tomorrow. He was about to do it all –until, a bright light emits from the sky not far away from where he is currently standing. It was bright neon pink and purple; like a galaxy full of stars. Not that Felix had seen the night sky before and that's as to why, without thinking, his feet shuffles around the ground and walks towards the mesmerizing sight.

 

Felix knows it's stupid of him to do that, walking towards to an unknown territory. But, from the back of his head, he knows what it is. He knows that –that, territory isn't unknown, he knows what it is and he wants to know what lay beyond the scene.

 

_#_

 

  
Ruffling his black, sleek, ivory hair Changbin groans in annoyance as he enters the woods to fetch the ball that his dog –Jinnie was supposed to catch. The black-haired boy didn't want to go in the forest as it was big and he could easily get lost in there. But, as luck wasn't with him today, he has to get the ball which is inside the woods.

 

Pulling his dog with him –just in case something bad happens as he hastily jogs forward, following the path of the said ball before it goes too far deep in the woods.

 

Changbin had never been fond of going on adventures as to the boy was too lazy for his own good. He knows that though –that his laziness won't do him any good in the future but, his bad boy image doesn't agree to that.

 

As you see here, Changbin is the type of person that your parents will tell you to stay away from. With blue eyes that are mesmerizing yet it was always empty as it glares daggers towards anyone that's in his way. To the scowl he always wears on his face every single day, to the way he just stays quiet yet he looks as if his silently plotting your death –yes, that's Seo Changbin. To anyone else's opinions but, for Chan –his best friend- he was more than. So much more than what other people make him out to be.

 

He's witty, smart, sweet, although, he denies it. Changbin's friendly when he gets to know you more, he is also trustworthy. He is a great person and Chan couldn't ask for a better best friend.

 

But, back in reality, Changbin's eyes wanders around the dark forest as the moon guides him and his dog to their journey in finding the forsaken ball. They walk, walk, walk and _walk_ for minutes that Changbin himself is surprised that he managed to survive and not give up halfway.

 

After a few minutes of idly looking for the blue, squishy ball that Jinnie likes to play with –they finally found it near the riverbank not far away from where the twilight would open up. The black-haired male knew the twilight, everyone does and that's one of the reasons why he didn't like going into the forest as it had easy access in entering the other side of the world.

 

Changbin admits that he had been interested in the said place for quite a long time but, soon gave up with it because he was too afraid of what's beyond the boundary.

 

Shaking his head a little as he snaps out of his little trance, he picks the ball up and turns around to go back to Lune, his home. Moving in a fast pace as he knows the twilight will soon be opening soon, he grabs the dog's leash as he guides him softly towards the path of their home. He was close to exiting the forest when pink and purple lights emit from the opposite direction and Changbin couldn't keep his eyes away from the night sky that was now looking much like a galaxy.

 

A bark from his dog interrupted his little trance as if saying that they needed to go. But, something about the light pulled Changbin in as he turns around as walks towards the twilight.

 

With a blink of an eye, Changbin found himself at the entrance of the twilight. The light, brighter than it could ever be. This was the first time that Changbin had seen too many lights. Sure, they have fluorescent lights back at Lune but, it was nothing like the aurora in front of him. Lights; purple, pink and blue, the sight mesmerized Changbin.

 

The said boy hadn't realized that he was just staring and not actually entering the twilight until Jinnie barks yet once again, startling the poor boy. "Yah! You scared me, you brat!" He scolds his dogs as he ruffles his fur fondly. With curiosity being the only thing in his mind, he enters the twilight.

 

At first, it was no difference with his side, just a bit brighter sky with lesser stars. But what was different was the sun peeked out beside the moon. The sun; a big ball of hot, burning gases –It was Changbin's first time seeing it. It was beautiful, shining yet staring at it hurts his eyes. Tearing his gaze away from the ball of sunshine, he looks around him. There were plants, trees and even benches, nothing out of the ordinary. And that made Changbin question as to why his people feared the twilight. It was beautiful, ethereal even.

 

Walking around, quietly as possible, he found nothing weird, strange or out of the ordinary. It was normal, perfectly normal. Changbin felt calm when no one else was inside the twilight other than him. Well, that was until a loud scream of awe was heard not that far from him.

 

In instinct, Changbin put on his defense mode. Jinnie seeing this barks once and that made the stranger look their way. It would have been too dark to see who it was but, the glowing... freckles? On the other boy's face was illuminating his face in a soft yellowish glow that strangely made Changbin's heart flutter. The boy was beautiful, as ethereal as the aurora he had seen. With his blonde hair, tan skin and those glowing freckles –Changbin knew that the other boy was from Soleil.

 

Soon realizing that, that the other boy could possibly be from the other side Changbin panicked and ran. He ran away as fast as he could. Running back to exit the twilight with Jinnie soon following him behind, Changbin didn't fail to hear a deep, velvety voice asking him to come back. But he ignores it and ran back to Lune.

 

_#_

 

  
That was the last time Changbin saw him again, well, not until, recently –a few days ago specifically.

 

_#_

 

  
Felix couldn't get the figure out of his mind. The blue sharp eyes, the black hair and white glowing highlights. Even though, he couldn't see him that well in the dark, being accustomed with a bright surrounding, he wanted to look closer at the other boy. He was itching to go back in the twilight again –In hopes that the azure-eyed boy would be there.

 

But, Felix hadn't found the time to sneak out at such a late hour. His parents had a strong secure on him after they thought that their eldest son was missing. He wanted to tell them badly that he needed to go back because of the azure-eyed boy but, he couldn't exactly tell them that.

 

And that's as to why he begged his younger brother, Jeongin, to help him sneak out. And being the sweet little brother Jeongin is –he helped his brother in sneaking out at such a late hour when they should actually be sleeping. Felix couldn't be more thankful for his brother at that moment.

 

He went to the forest and ran as fast as he could, this time, with his cat –Minnie. He had arrived a minute before the twilight opened, the aurora starting a little later he arrived. And the said aurora never failed to amaze Felix, even though, the latter had seen it already, he still can't get enough of the magical lights.

 

He entered the twilight and looked around in hopes to find the azure-eyed boy. And after a few minutes, to his luck, the said boy was there. Back at where they first met, in the middle of the moon and sun.

 

And it started with that, the constant meet ups at the twilight. Spent, just by looking at each other in an average distance from each other, one day, two nights, three days, four nights; time flew so fast that in no time, Changbin and Felix were the best of friends.

 

They sat next to each other while trying to keep some distance so that they don't accidentally touch each other and disappear into nothingness.

 

Changbin likes the feeling of being in Felix's presence. He feels as if the younger was his _home_ and he wants nothing but to tackle him in a _soft, tight hug_. But, in their situations right now, the black-haired wouldn't want to take such a big risk.

 

Weeks turns into months as the latter turns into a full year. Time flew fast as Changbin and Felix's friendship grew bigger and stronger. The older hadn't felt this way in so long. The sense of warmth, the butterflies in his stomach; Changbin knew that he was falling fast but he tries to brush it off and tells Chan that maybe it's just him being overwhelmed with Felix.

 

Everything had been going fine, Changbin hiding his growing feelings for the younger easily. It was going smoothly, no problems –not until, suddenly Felix became distant with the older. The latter was confused, _was it because of the compliments he threw at the younger? Was it because his feelings were showing? Oh no, did Felix realized_ _Changbin's_ _feelings for him and was crept out about it and became distant?_ Changbin thought to himself.

 

The older was tempted to cross the border and talk to Felix in Soleil but, that'd be stupid. Changbin doesn't know how to get there and he's scared of going out there. So that's as to why the older yet shorter male was happy that Felix came after two whole weeks of not showing up.

 

His blonde hair was disheveled as he smiles a big smile but, Changbin notices soon that his smile never reaches his eyes –not like the smiles he gave the older before. His lips were chapped and pale; Changbin knew something was wrong. He knew it with the way the younger greeted him with no life, how he flinches every time the other boy asks about why he was gone. Changbin knows something is wrong and he wants to know what it is.

 

"Hey, Lix?" The said boy hums in reply, gazing at the stars above. "You know that you can tell me anything, right?" And Felix looks at the older, confusion visible in his eyes. "What do you mean?" He asks in his deep voice, a voice that didn't seem to suit his gentle face.

 

"I know that... that something's wrong. I can see it in your eyes, Felix. The way you smile isn't the same anymore, your lips –it's so pale and chapped. And your mind is constantly somewhere else. Tell me, Lix." Changbin pleads as he looks at the other boy in the eye. His eyes were getting teary, he didn't know why. "Don't you trust me?" He adds in a small voice, barely audible.

 

"God, Changbin, that's not it. I-it's just..." He trails off as he combs his hair with his fingers, making it messier than before. "Felix, tell me. I'm here to listen to your problems, I can help you if I can, just... j-just tell me, please," The younger looks at him with tears brimming his eyes.

 

A few moment pass before Felix audibly gulps.

 

"Ch-changbin, I-i'm... I'm _dying_." A broken sob soon follows, Felix was crying and Changbin couldn't do anything to comfort the blonde. His mouth was agape, tears threatening to fall down his cheeks. He didn't know what to say, should he say something? He doesn't know but, somewhere down in his heart gave him the courage ask Felix, "Why? Why are you... why are you d-dying?" He asks in a low whisper, afraid that his tears might fall.

 

"The doctors say it's because of c-constantly coming here... they said that the temperature in here is too much for me to handle. As a person from Soleil, they say that I can't withstand s-such temperature. It would have been better if I... went to the hospital sooner but, it's t-too late, bin. It's too late now, nothing can cure me. I'm going to die, I'm dying Changbin and I'm leaving you all alone. And I don't want that, Changbin." Without warning, Changbin's tears fell down like a waterfall, falling, falling and _falling_.

 

He's about to lose the one he loves. Felix is dying.

 

 _Felix is dying_.

 

"F-felix, this... this is all my fault. If –if only I didn't keep on telling you to come here- I –didn't know... I-" Changbin erupts in tears as he sobs and sobs with Felix. They didn't know what to do, what to say.

 

"When –How long are you gonna stay?" The older asks in a small voice, hoarse from all the crying. "Not too long, Binnie." Is all he says before they had to bid farewell from one another.

 

The next day, Felix doesn't come back and Changbin has never been this worried before. He wanted to cross the boundary and reach out to Felix and tell him how much he loves him, how much he cares for him, how much he needed him. He badly wanted to but, he refrained himself and waited for Felix. Five days quickly passed by and there was still no sign of Felix. The older trusted him that he will come back, even if the tears that filled his eyes as he waits for Felix had showed how afraid he was but, he still chose to believe in the boy that showed him the sun with his bright smile and gentle laughter.

 

On the sixth day, Felix came back, possibly weaker than last time yet he still wore a smile when he greeted Changbin. It was a smile as if to reassure him that everything is gonna be alright.

 

Changbin clearly remembers how they talked, how happy and relieved he was when he saw Felix.

 

"Binnie?"

 

"Hmm?"

 

"What would you do if I die? Would you cry?" Changbin snorts at that question yet, he looks at Felix straight in the eye. "I would cry, you silly. Maybe I'd even die with you." And Felix retorts at his answer with a, "Hey! Stop joking! I'm being serious here." And Changbin replies with a small smile and whispers, "I'm not joking, Lix."

 

The next time they meet is after three days of their last encounter, when Felix didn't smile when he greeted Changbin, he just cried softly, trying to avoid the older's worried, teary gaze.

 

"Lix? Is everything alright?"

 

And before Changbin could ask another question Felix interrupts him with a small voice, "You said that you would die for me, right?" He asks as his voice hesitant. The older male's hear sunk at the younger's words.

 

_Could it be? –No, impossible!_

 

"Yes, Lix, I would die for you." And Felix smiled at that, his freckled cheeks glowing a little. Before it used to glow brighter but now, it seemed as if life was suck out of him.

 

"Why?" Felix asks the older as the latter smiles at him; eyes brimming with hot tears. "It's because I love you, Felix."

 

"I love you so, so, _so much_ that I'm willing to die anytime for you." And the younger smiles at that. He moves forward, leaning closer, closer, closer with the older. "Changbin..." He whispers before leaning in as he wraps his arms around Changbin. Their skin burning at the touch.

 

Changbin had never been so happy,

 

He wraps his arms around the younger's waist, pulling him closer than ever as he whispers sweet nothingness into his ears. "I love you, Felix, please remember that." And the younger nods, tears falling down his cheeks as his heart tightens, his breathing starts to stammer. He feels crushed, his hurting, his dying in the arms of the one he loves.

 

"I love you too, Changbin, remember that too." He whispers as his hands begins to set on fire –then soon turning into ashes. "I love you so _so_ much,"

 

"I hope we can still love each other in another time, in another universe, where we can love each other to the fullest, where I can finally call you mine." Changbin whispers as he starts to fade into dust.

 

"Don't forget me, baby."

 

"I'll never, not in this lifetime nor in my other life."

 

And they both fade into nothingness with tears on their cheeks, warmth in their hearts, love in the atmosphere as they kissed to nothingness.    

**Author's Note:**

> did you cry?? cuz i cried while writing this, no kidding


End file.
